


Звони почаще

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Хина разочарована. Но не удивлена.
Relationships: Hina/Smoker (One Piece)
Kudos: 1





	Звони почаще

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cldwrt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cldwrt).



__

– Доброе утро. 

Смокер, моргнув, с удивлением обнаружил на кухне Хину – свою сокурсницу по академии. Она не только не осуждала его образ жизни и поведение, но и не уставала вытаскивать его из самых разнообразных передряг: не раз и не два она умудрялась спасти его от неминуемого отчисления, и он, конечно, был ей несказанно благодарен, хотя едва ли упоминал это в разговоре. Слишком гордый, чтобы попросить о помощи напрямик, он старался преуменьшить истинный размер своих проблем, однако Хине, как правило, хватало только одного угрюмого взгляда, чтобы понять, в чем же дело – и действительно, его не вышибли только благодаря ей и ее врожденному чувству такта. 

– Хина недовольна, – покусывая фильтр сигареты, сообщила она и помешала деревянной лопаточкой какую-то овощную смесь в сковородке. – Ты опять напился? Хина ненавидит запах алкоголя. 

Да, Хина ненавидит запах алкоголя, это он отлично помнил. И отлично знал, что именно эту фразу она скажет, как только появится на пороге его захламленной всякой дребеденью квартиры. Достаточно прямолинейная, она редко сдерживалась относительно беспорядка, который царил у него в комнатах, но при этом и на нервы ему не действовала – его гостья не считала нужным воспитывать взрослого человека, за что он ей тоже был безмерно благодарен. 

– В общем… – несколько смутился он, пытаясь найти оправдание своему неожиданному кутежу, – Хина… 

– Замолчи. Кофе на столе. 

Первая красавица Дозора – и носилась с ним как с писаной торбой. А ведь у него и в мыслях не было за ней приударить: во-первых, Смокер всегда видел в ней лишь верного и надежного друга, а во-вторых, самодостаточная и независимая, Хина едва ли нуждалась в отношениях. Она никогда не обсуждала с ним личную жизнь, но время от времени ей все-таки не удавалось удержаться от саркастичных замечаний в отношении потенциальных ухажеров. Интересно, о нем она с кем-нибудь сплетничала?.. 

Смокер потянулся в кресле и потер глаза – от усталости и тусклого света в них защипало. Сколько лет уже прошло с тех пор?.. Он вроде как остепенился, заматерел, превратился в настоящего солдата, получил звание вице-адмирала, а Хина по-прежнему оставалась рядом с ним, хоть ее и перевели на другую базу. В ее отношении к нему не изменилось решительно ничего: все так же она посмеивалась над его привычками и упрекала за беспорядок на столе – она не выносила, когда что-то мешало ей хорошо выполнять свою работу. Звонила ему раз в несколько недель, спрашивала, как дела… _Хина слышала, что у тебя опять неприятности. Хина разочарована. Но не удивлена._

Хина разочарована, ухмыльнулся он себе под нос. Она с самого первого дня говорила о себе в третьем лице, как будто пыталась строить из себя милую первокурсницу, которой все будут помогать по щелчку пальцев – и в тут Смокер как никогда ошибся. Сильная, волевая, энергичная и целеустремленная, она даже не старалась казаться лучше, чем была на самом деле – эта привычка шла вразрез с тем, что она на самом деле из себя представляла. С удивительной выдержкой она преодолевала полосу препятствий Гарпа и не подавала виду, что ей тяжело взбираться на очередную гору. Он, Смокер, ругался на чем свет стоит и утирал ладонью пот со лба, а она, невозмутимо достав бутылку воды, смотрела на карту и с легкостью рассчитывала, с какой стороны лучше обойти зыбучие пески на пути. Удивительно, но обычно серьезная, строгая и несколько угрюмая, Хина позволяла себе улыбаться, когда находилась рядом с ним. Конечно, раньше он и внимания на это не обращал – но с возрастом понял, что возле него она чувствует себя комфортно и так выражает свое доверие. Она ведь первая прикатила в штаб после Арабасты и первая вызвонила его, когда узнала про Панк Хазард. 

Волновалась она, что ли?.. 

Смокер стряхнул пепел с сигары и посмотрел на кипу бумаг, подписанных самим главнокомандующим: судя по всему, у Акаину опять случился аврал, с которым он управлялся по мере сил – на некоторых листках уголки изрядно истлели, а переписывать рапорты времени у него, само собой, не нашлось. Не повезло кому-то, равнодушно подумал вице-адмирал и шлепнул печать подразделения. Не так он представлял себе работу в Дозоре – по крайней мере, не на должности, которую занимал сейчас… 

Неожиданно ожила ден-ден-муши. Наверняка Хина: больше в такое время звонить некому.

– Работаешь? – как обычно без приветствия начала она. – Остепенился, значит. 

– Выходит, так, – ответил он с глухим смешком, откладывая ручку. – А ты? Давно не звонила. 

– Хина занята. – ответила она после небольшой паузы. – Эти балбесы за мной хвостом увиваются, не отделаешься. 

– Твои ухажеры? С каких пор они тебя так раздражают? – Смокер ухмыльнулся и покрутил в руке безделушку, которую прихватил из какой-то командировки.

– С самого начала, Смокер-кун. Ты же знаешь, Хина их терпеть не может. 

Смокер немного помолчал и пожевал кончик сигары – это он у нее привычку позаимствовал, что ли?.. 

– По крайней мере, приказы твои они выполняют беспрекословно. 

– Как будто они еще на что-то годны. 

Хина ничуть не изменилась, подумалось ему. Все та же прямолинейность, та же выучка. Она напоминала его самого, но была более дисциплинированной и от других требовала того же – только Смокера, пожалуй, ей не удалось переучить. 

– Как твои раны? – неожиданно спросила она. – Эта сволочь в Панк Хазарде здорово по тебе прошлась. Хина знает, что… что ты едва оставался в сознании. 

Смокер недовольно поежился в кресле: вообще-то, он спокойно относился к собственным поражениям, но поединок с Верго выбил его из колеи. Может, дело в том, что такая крыса завелась в Дозоре, и он не сумел выкурить ее собственными силами – а может, просто не привык слышать, что за него кто-то переживает. Он продвинулся до вице-адмирала, он один из сильнейших людей Дозора – неужели о нем нужно беспокоиться?.. 

– Трафальгар помог. Позже я встретился с Аокидзи, и… 

– Понятно. 

Рассудительная, Хина не стала заваливать его вопросами: как любой дозорный, она должна была спросить, почему он не схватил капитана Пиратов Сердца, и какого дьявола он вздумал общаться с человеком, который предал всю организацию своим возмутительным поступком. Однако вместо этого женщина просто приняла его точку зрения – и наверняка вновь сделала затяжку. Без сигарет она жить не могла. 

– Хина, ты собираешься к нам? 

– Нет. – ответила она просто. – Тебе что-то нужно, Смокер-кун?

– Просто ты давно не приезжала. Ташиги от тебя в восторге. 

– Мечница твоя? У нее отличные данные, Смокер-кун. И наставник тоже. 

Похвала не прошла мимо его ушей – и мужчина с удивлением для себя отметил, что почти смутился: Хина отлично знала его слабые места. 

– Хина..? 

– Что?

– Ты помнишь, как готовила на моей кухне, когда я не рассчитал с алкоголем? 

– Конечно. – она, кажется, улыбнулась – и выдохнула дым. – Так даже от пиратов не разит. 

– И за тесты те огромное спасибо. Если бы Гарп узнал, что я все подчистую списал, три шкуры бы спустил. 

– Он и спустил. Ты что, не помнишь, как бежал десять километров через джунгли?.. 

Это ему и в голову не приходило. Хина и в самом деле оказалась более внимательной, чем он. Ничего удивительного в этом не было, но Смокеру показалось забавным, что она так хорошо помнит события десятилетней давности – он-то не мог сказать, что дорожил подобными воспоминаниями, просто в разговоре с ней он все чаще возвращался к моментам, которые, в целом, его раздражали. Хина как будто обладала способностью унимать его крутой норов, и, наверное, в изрядной степени влияла на него. Давно они не разговаривали, подумалось ему. Пригласить ее на ужин, что ли?.. 

– Спокойной ночи, Хина. 

– Пока, Смокер-кун. Звони почаще. 

_Соскучился он, что ли?.._


End file.
